Breathe
by Kierana
Summary: . . . in which a well earned rest results in tragedy. *not* a song-fic
1. Tedium overtakes . . .

Breathe  
Chapter One - . . . tedium overtakes.  
  
  
Kierana@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback is appreciated. :)  
  
You know the drill - not mine.  
  
  
A few weeks of quiet time in the country. The idea had been to recuperate from their latest adventure and, in Rebecca's case, wait for further assignment. Easier said than done for after the first week at Shillingworth Magna boredom was making an unwelcome appearance. After all, Phileas Fogg thought, one can only play so many hands of whist, read so many books or drink so much brandy. He did not fancy himself in the mold of country squire and even if he had there was not much hunting to be done in early spring. Rebecca was also a bit touchy and that alone was enough to disabuse him of the notion of sparring with her. Bare hands or blades, he had no intentions of being on the slightly damaged end of her uncertain temper. Two days of almost constant rain had worn on everyone's nerves.  
  
  
  
Well, perhaps not everyone. Passepartout and Verne had taken advantage of the miserable weather conditions to conduct yet another series of esoteric experiments. They had secreted themselves in Passepartout's workroom and showed no signs of requiring any company other than their own. As no calamitous explosions or expressions of terror had issued forth from them, Fogg chose the better part of valor there as well and left them to it.  
  
  
  
He strode energetically to the windows and drew back the curtains. Perhaps the hunting - either of foxes or villains - was poor but surely a turn about the property on horseback would manage to distract both himself and Rebecca. This day at least had dawned clear with all signs of remaining so and there would surely be a mount or two in the stables that required some exercise. Now to put the idea to Rebecca whom he had seen earlier walking in the garden.  
  
  
  
The short walk to the garden found her precisely as he expected.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Rebecca. And a lovely morning it is." Matching her pace, Phileas reached out and casually tucked her left hand in the crook of his right elbow.  
  
  
  
Rebecca's brow arched at the recently unfamiliar cheer in his voice and his license with her person. She did not, however, remove her hand from his arm. "Why, good morning Cousin. It is certainly a change." She waited impatiently to see if the weather was to be the best topic of conversation he could manage.  
  
  
  
"I thought that you might be persuaded to join me on a jaunt about the estates. Check about on the tenants, that sort of thing."  
  
  
  
The idea of a bit of exercise certainly had its appeal. It was not necessary to think on the proposition for very long. She appreciated a lack of useful activity nearly as well as he. "That sounds invigorating. It will take a few moments for me to change into my habit."  
  
  
"I will be most happy to wait at the stables for you." Pleased with her easy capitulation, it would also give him time to see to it that stablemen had the horses saddled and ready.."Oh Rebecca?" He called to her before she could enter the manor. With her hand on the door she turned back to him. "Will you be riding aside or astride?"  
  
  
  
Pretending for a moment to ponder the question, she called back, "Aside, I believe for today." Not her usual choice but it would not do for him to become complacent and with that she slipped through the door. 


	2. The Wager

Breathe

Chapter 2 - The Wager

  


Kierana@hotmail.com

Sorry this update took so long - Chapter 3 will be up on 4/14!

  
  
_~Later he would be able to recall with perfect clarity the events leading up to the attack at the bridge.~_   
  
It took little more than a quick, sidelong glance at his companion to see that this diversion was a complete success. The choice of two spirited horses from the stables - dark gray Badger for Phileas and chestnut Heracles for Rebecca - had proven to be felicitous and all four had enjoyed the exercise. The dawn had fulfilled its promise of a lovely morning and they had made the most of it. By an unspoken agreement, they had talked of nothing but the most inconsequential of matters. Serious conversation, deep discussions of their shared past, and speculation on her upcoming assignments had been almost gleefully left behind the moment they had trotted out of the stable yard.   
  
Phileas marveled as Rebecca once again became the woman that he occasionally seemed to forget existed. It was difficult to imagine the secret agent exclaiming with delight over little Anna mongrel puppy or blithely agreeing with Mrs. Cooper that the newest addition to the Cooper brood was a little darling. And yet just moments ago he had seen both of those events with his own eyes. She had seemed - well - _at peace_ for want of better words. As though, just for a little while she was returning to joys of their youth.   
  
The Cooper farm was several minutes behind them on narrow farm road and at a distance of near a quarter of a mile ahead was the mill road bridge. Rebecca drew Heracles to a halt in the middle of the road causing Badger to stop beside them.. Peaceful did not currently describe her countenance. Mischief glowed brightly in her eyes as she spoke.   
  
"I do not believe that we have adequately exercised these horses, Phileas. What do you say to a race, from here to the bridge? With a slight wager on the side, of course?"   
  
With that silly little hat tilted at a rakish angle she was quite impossible to resist and he rose to the challenge.   
  
"I am always up for a wager, Cousin, what do you suggest as stakes?" Whatever he had expected, her answer surprised him.   
  
"A favor - one, small favor to be redeemed by the winner at a time and place of his or her choosing."   
  
The note of surprise rang clear in his voice, "That is a bit . . . open-ended for a wager, do you not agree?"   
  
The slightest shrug of her shoulders and the sly smile on her lips did not escape his notice as she replied, "Well, if it is too much for you . . ."   
  
"Low blow! Strike at my pride, will you? You have left me no choice now but to accept your ridiculous wager!" His agreement merely sounded stung, the grin on his face showed his delight.   
  
"And what are to be the rules . . " He was unable to articulate the rest of his request for the moment he agreed she had clapped her boot to her horse's side and with a light touch of the whip, they sprang away at a gallop leaving an astounded Phileas behind. 


End file.
